On Nyxnoh
by PainfulSuffering
Summary: Echo, Rue-n', Mi'no, Key-ch'in, Tao-ja' and Z head to Echo's home planet of Nyxnoh… Smut ahead…


~On Nyxnoh~

Chapter 1

How she convinced him, he'll never know. Never the less Rue-n' booked his mate, himself and a few others on a trading trip to Nyxnoh', his mate's home world.

Nyxnoh was a right planet full of would be prey for the Yaut'ja race.

The inhabitants could very well hold their own in a hunt; this was in part due to their unique and individual abilities. Most Yaut'ja find these abilities to be something of a crutch and a nuisance. The other reason was their unique weapons.

Their weapons… that was perhaps the solitary reason the Kainoen's were safe from Yaut'ja hunts.

Yes, many warriors of the Yaut'ja race make their own weapons from trophies and other things but Kainoen objects were seen as status symbols and were often given as gifts.

So now they were piggybacking on a trading vessel to the planet.

As the ship set down Rue-n' watched as Echo, his mate was on her feet and eagerly waving her pink and violet Kainoen tail.

"Excited?" he smirks.

Echo doesn't answer.

"What's wrong with my mom?" a small crimson Yaut'ja clearly resembling Rue-n' asks a juvenile emerald male, who visibly felt out of place.

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's excited, that's all" a human female dressed as a Yaut'ja speaks firmly behind the child.

The little one looks wearily at the girl and moves closer to his father.

Rue-n' doesn't offer much comfort as he stands and prepares himself for arrival on the alien planet.

As the group exits the craft they're greeted by a pink and blue sky.

Echo's tail wags as she, for the first time, takes in her home world.

Mi'no, and even Key-ch'in look with wide eyes as they see real nature for the first time in their lives.

Echo and the human girl who calls herself "Z" both lived on Earth, and Rue-n' has visited many other planets, but Mi'no, a pup just starting his training, and Key-ch'in a young blood just short of his chiva have never actually been outside the ship.

So they were excited.

Mi'no, being an adventurous little pup moves towards a violet plant. He touches it with a curious black tipped claw.

The plant recoils and issues a loud barking noise.

Mi'no, bravery shattered, jumps and runs back to Echo.

"Aww my baby, did the mean ol' plant frighten you?" Echo comforts the alien child.

"You're babying him again" Rue-n' growls bringing up an old argument

Echo sticks her tongue out at the male, her retort.

"You have to be careful around here" a female Yaut'ja appears.

Rue-n' tenses and Key-ch'in moves in front of Echo, Z, and Mi'no- he might not be a blooded warrior but he would have been able to offer more protection for the women and child then they would have alone.

"Oh relax- I'm not here to cause harm" the taller female with lilac coloring and pink markings smirks in the Yaut'ja way.

Echo holds Mi'no closer, just because she says she's not a threat didn't mean she wasn't lying…

"My name is Ox-anna I've been assigned to you" her stature appears to be one of power.

Her Red eyes moved over each person.

"hmm, they said there was a Kainoen in this group" her eyes fix on Echo.

Key-ch'in moves to block her view.

"Child do you honestly believe you can defeat me?" she scoffs.

"Maybe not, but it's my duty to protect my master's Mate and pup" the young yaut'ja stands his ground.

Echo was able to tell the male was posturing, in reality he was most likely very frightened of the formidable female before him.

Ox-anna giggles.

"Don't worry little one, like I said I'm not here to harm you" she clicks at the male.

"Alright, can we go then?" Z, hand on her hip speaks the Yaut'ja language through her mask.

"hm, the earth monkey speaks our language" Ox-anna laughs.

"you bitch" Z growls.

"Alright, enough!" an older looking male moves towards the group.

He was scarred and graying, his stature commanded great respect.

"Master Tao-ja!" Z jumps/

"Ox-anna here was my student as well, she's our link to the Kainoen's… we need her" the fearsome male barks.

Z looks away with guilt, then bows her head.

"Please forgive my rudeness" the human female says through gritted teeth.

"Certainly" Ox-anna smiles, but Echo had the feeling it was a lie.

"So where first Miss Ox-anna?" Echo steps forward holding Mi'no by the clawed hand.

The Yautja female smirks.

"First how about we have you set up with a place to stay while you're here?" Ox-anna smiles.

The group is led to a village and through the streets teaming with Kainoen's.

The natives barely looked up when they passed, as if they were use to a Yautja's presence.

Echo was the only one drawing attention, however, since she was clearly a stranger, but at the same time belonged among them.

The Yautja female laughs.

"Kainoen's have a sort of psychic connection to each other, they know you're one of them but none of them remember having ever met you, it intrigues them." Ox-anna explains.

Echo looks around.

It was exciting for her, coming from Earth, then a Yautjan ship, this was a bright new world.

On Nyxnoh, it seemed, where on Earth the predominant color is green, on this planet it appeared to be pink.

Led by Ox-an'na the group enters a small tavern.

Behind the bar a woman emerges, she moves to the group.

She was pretty, with two long horns on the top of very light pink hair, almost white.

Like echo she too had one tail, but hers was a light tan on the majority and the tip was white.

"This is Salina" Ox-an'na introduces the woman to the group.

"Hello" she smiles.

Ox-an'na introduces the group as well.

All the while Kai-noen's, mostly males, around the tavern have their attention glued to the group- primarily Echo.

"You're Kai-noen" Salina speaks plainly to the foreign girl.

"Uh- so I'm told" Echo smiles looking around.

"Is this your first time on Nyxnoh?" she continues.

"yes ma'am- I grew up on – um - earth"

"Earth huh? Never heard of it" Salina shrugs. "so you must be tired, how about we get you to your rooms?"

She leads them past a room full of Kai-noen drinkers and up a flight of stairs.

"How many rooms?" she asks.

"Four" Rue-n' answers.

The groups divided- Z and Tao-ja' have their own rooms, being a single female and an honored warrior. Rue-n' and Echo share, naturally, while the last one falls to Key-ch'in and Mi'no in the final room.

"I wanna sleep with my mom!" Mi'no protests.

"Too bad" Rue-n' scolds.

"Why don't you switch then? You two take the room with the two beds, leaving the one with one for Key-ch'in?" Z offers a solution.

"out of the question!" Rue-n' argues.

He had been crammed in a ship for days, in close quarters with the others and couldn't help but desire some _alone time _with his mate.

"But-" Mi'no hugs Echo tightly, "It's scary here"

"Oh Rue-n'" Echo whines softly.

"No!"

Mi'no snuggled close to Echo in the bed.

"You coddle him" Rue-n' growls

"I know, I know… just for tonight."

Rue-n' clicks in annoyance.

Not only was he sharing the room with his pup, but Rue-n' was displaced from his bed and forced to sleep alone while his mate and pup were nestled in the other.

She owed him…

[End Chapter 1]

Notes

So… you probably have to read my "Perfect Enemy" story in order to have some understanding of the background and characters in this story.

So this is a start of a side story… set ahead of the current chapter in "Perfect Enemy"

If you're read up you just began to hear about Mi'no…

Anyway… not sure what else to say…


End file.
